Shinji Ikari (Earth-616)/Powers and Abilities Part 8
---- Human: – a species that has passed a long evolutionary path, as a result of standing on top of the food chain. These creatures, unlike other animals do not adapt to environmental conditions, and change the environment for themselves. They have a very well-developed mental activity, which allows them to create various technologies, martial and artistic arts, have analytical and abstract thinking, and much more. *'Living being' TBA **'Lifetime' – the time interval between the moment of birth and the moment of death, which is predetermined from the very beginning of life. At this time, “Human” is free to do what he wants while living the life he prefers, thereby gaining unique physical or mental skills. **'Life force' – spiritual force of "Human", expressed in the remaining "Term of Life", which allows to develop during existence, comprehending more and more new limits of its capabilities, developing and becoming stronger both physically and spiritually, *'Personality' – System of socially significant traits characterizing Human as an individual or member of a community, including various intellectual, moral-volitional, socio-cultural and other qualities expressed in his individual characteristics of consciousness. “Personality” is the basis of “Human” as a “person” in the broad sense of the word, describing his social and psychological appearance, revealed during social and cultural life, communication and objective activity. **'Outlook on life' – Generalized worldview of "Human", which consists in his views on the objective world and the place of "Human" in him, on the attitude towards the surrounding reality, due to the basic life attitudes, beliefs, ideals, principles of knowledge of the world and value orientations, which determine the nature of the individual, his Emotions, '' Ambitions '' and the definition of '' Freedom of Will''. **'Ambitions' – Desire of the “Human” to achieve his goal in spite of everything, which causes his increased demands on the standard of living, the desire for success, the desire for self-realization, to achieve the implementation of his plans. This personality trait is conditioned by ambition, the demand for respect and honor, pride, dignity, vanity and the desire to change the people around them. **'Emotions' – Subjective inner feelings of a person, or their manifestations, due to the presence of abstract thinking and the presence of "Personality", associated with the assessment of the importance for the individual of external and internal stimuli acting on him, expressed, for the most part, in the form of certain experiences (fear, joy, anger, pleasure, sadness and others). In short, this term means the process of impulsive regulation of behavior, based on the sensory reflection of “Ambitions”, the significance of external influences, their auspiciousness or harmfulness for “Human”. *'Free Will' – Ability of the “Human” to self-determination in their actions, the ability to make a choice regardless of the circumstances. However, whether each person has such a characteristic of a “Personality” is a big question, since many people are slaves of circumstances, public opinion and therefore are deprived of any value, representing only garbage, which is enough in society. However, Shinji Ikari definitely possesses this quality, since he clearly traces "the ability to define himself without being determined by anything," since he (With this Ability for Example Shinji Can), in the truest sense of the word, destroy the foundations of the old world, building a new one created by his personal looks at Life, having spat on everything that surrounds him and acts as he wants. *'Detective Skills' – Mental abilities that allow to solve various secrets, riddles, crimes. '' Human , possessing this intellectual peculiarity, possesses a multitude of talents, and also has a huge store of knowledge in various fields of both humanitarian and technical disciplines. **'Analytical Mind Set''' – System of various mental abilities of a “Person”, his talent, which is expressed in the ability to identify and recognize cause-effect relationships, establish, control and structure the relations between information elements, build a coherent and differentiated image of a given situation. **'Observation' – Ability of a “Human”, manifested in the ability to notice the essential, characteristic and subtle properties of objects and phenomena, in order to build theories and hypotheses, which allows you to find answers to the most difficult questions and solve the most mysterious and complex crimes, which gives the right to call a certain Personality - Detective. **'Building Theories' – Skill, which allows to build guesses, theories and hypotheses, by means of inferences based on a variety of factors. The real “Detective” is capable of building hundreds and even thousands of theories as soon as possible, brushing off the wrong ones in the course of mental activity, leaving only the most plausible and logical, which, in the case of high professionalism, are true, but that they are accepted, they need to be proved that it may even be more difficult than to find the right solution for various kinds of situations. **'Logical Thinking' – This is a thought process whereby a “Human” is guided by clear and concrete concepts that are irrefutable true in the last resort. This ability is necessary when deciding when to apply and analyze previously obtained data, knowledge, information, evidence or facts. **'All-round development' – This is the mastery of the whole spectrum of spiritual, social, physical, intellectual and moral qualities to the full and without focusing on any one part. Simply put, this characteristic of intelligence means that “Detective” is familiar with all the disciplines necessary for his work, which allows him to achieve extreme accuracy in the investigation of crimes. **'Cold blood' – Ability of a person to make adequate, objectively relevant to reality decisions in stressful, stressful situations, when an error can lead to complete failure. Thanks to this feature, “Personality”, “Detective” is able to reason sensibly in any situation, even when he or his family is in mortal danger, as he completely suppresses his entire emotional spectrum, not allowing feelings to interfere with reasoning. **'Strategic thinking' – This is the ability of a person to predict the results and consequences of both his and others' actions, which allows him to systematically, programmatically approach the achievement of goals, make the right decision in any situation, be able to analyze and anticipate possible scenarios of its development. Simply put, it is the ability to predict the results and consequences of actions (one’s own and others ’actions) many steps forward. **'Tactical thinking' – It is a fast, efficient and expedient course of thinking processes aimed at finding rational ways to solve the problem and achieve the goal. A “person” with such thinking thinks out all actions a few steps ahead, which can be compared with a chess game, when a player needs to not only think out his moves, but also predict the opponent’s moves and respond adequately to achieve victory. A simplified diagram of the results of tactical thinking will look like a chain of logical conclusions with the structure "If ..., then ...". *'Relative size' — is an attribute of a hierarchical structure in which the size is a relative value. In the framework of such a cosmology, even an ordinary person has immeasurably huge sizes, if we compare it with micro-universes possessing other physical constants. **'Worlds in the worlds' - microscopic particles, whether atoms or objects are even smaller, are full-fledged universes of different lower orders. ***'Planck limit' - if the Planck limit is violated, the creature must drop out of the universe of the terse order into the universe of the lowest order. At the same time, judging by everything, it is possible to violate the Planck limit in a positive way, by switching to a plan of higher order. *'Relative reality' — reality is a relative concept, and often the thoughts, fantasies and dreams of some creatures can form lower order universes, which are still full of real worlds, within which beings can still form lower order reality. **'Infinite Structure'- such a hierarchical structure is fundamentally without any beginning or end. Each subsequent creature can form an infinite number of realities of a lower order, and all of this applies equally to each of the links in the whole chain. ---- |}